


Flexibility

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [29]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flexibility, Flexible Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT6, Polyamory, Race To The Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Anyone wanna have sex with him using how flexible he is?” Snotlout whispered. He groaned. His pants felt tight; he was gettinghard.The other four let out a quiet but husky unison: “Uh huh.”





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHeartForStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking Turns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928509) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> This was written for a prompt sent in to me by AHeartForStories (howtodrawyourdragon / flurbejurbvondurp on tumblr): ""Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it's working." <\-- The OT6 about Hiccup and his flexibility." The prompt was from [this prompt list.](https://holland-ish.tumblr.com/post/172225731705/50-nsfw-sentence-starters-somebody-asked-me-if-i) This user and I have talked about the idea of Hiccup being flexible in the past. Also including an inspired by notation for "Taking Turns" by evilwriter37, which has a scene that references Hiccup being flexible.
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge.
> 
> This is also on my tumblr.

Hiccup pulled his arms out in front of him, first together, and then out to their sides, so he looked like a cross. He brought his arms out in front of him again, and then placed them at his sides.

He then bent over to touch his hands to the ground (or his remaining toes), and… well… the best way that one could describe him, would be folded in half.

Perched on the table nearby to Snotlout was Tuffnut. Snotlout was not quite paying attention to Hiccup’s stretching, as he sat at the table next to Fishlegs, currently looking through Fishlegs’ dragon cards. Tuffnut began to pat Snotlout’s bicep with the back of his hand repeatedly.

“What?!” Snotlout whispered loudly at him, turning his head to Tuffnut.

“Look at Hiccup!” Ruffnut whispered. She and Astrid were both watching avidly. Ruff licked her lips; Astrid was very focused on Hiccup, mouth covered by her hands laced together.

The five of them watched as Hiccup would stand up straight and then fold himself in half repeatedly.

Ruffnut let out a moan.

“Anyone wanna have sex with him using how flexible he is?” Snotlout whispered. He groaned. His pants felt tight; he was getting _hard_.

The other four let out a quiet but husky unison: “Uh huh.”

“Somebody say something to him!” Fishlegs whispered.

“Hey, Snotlout, how hard are you?” Ruff whispered.

“Very!” Snotlout whispered.

“Uncover your cock; I’ll get his attention,” Ruff replied.

There was the sound of fabric and furniture moving as Snotlout switched positions in his seat and pulled his pants down so his cock was out, erect.

“Hiccup!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “Hey! Hiccup!”

Hiccup stood straight and turned around to see the other five looking at him discerningly, with certain smiles or flushed faces.

He paused while looking at Snotlout.

“Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it's working,” Snotlout said.

And then Snotlout pointed to his erect cock with two index fingers.

Hiccup’s eyes widened at Snotlout’s cock before grinning.

“What, you guys wanna have sex? Now?”

“Yes!” was the unison response.

Hiccup did a gesture with his arms that was part-shrug part-throwing his hands up in the air. And he moved his head as well.

“Hiccup, a yes or no would be sufficient. Not the gestures,” Astrid said. “Do you want to have sex with us?”

“Yes, of course!” Hiccup exclaimed.

It wasn’t long before five other bodies were around him, helping to remove his armor and clothes, removing their own clothes, touching his skin, kissing him, rubbing his cock.

And he was happily moaning in response.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Hiccup asked, breathless, as his lips pulled away from one of them. “Want me inside one of you?”

Ruffnut kissed his neck and said, “No. Opposite. Us inside you.”

“You bent over like you were,” Snotlout whispered, his hand touching Hiccup’s ass.

“So… you want to fuck me bent over but not bent over a table. Completely bent over so my head is basically upside down,” Hiccup clarified.

“Yes!” were their responses.

“Astrid, oil, please,” Snotlout said.

Tuffnut and Fishlegs were taking turns kissing Hiccup’s lips, and Astrid and Ruffnut were flanking Snotlout. Five different hands were touching him and this was wonderful for him.

“Alright, ladies, stretch him for me,” Snotlout said.

Hiccup’s hole puckered when he heard the sound of their oil jar opening.

He felt both Astrid and Ruffnut caressing his ass, followed by their oiled fingers moving onto rubbing his hole (Hiccup gave a little soft moan at their touch). After a few moments of this action, one finger (Astrid’s) followed by another (Ruffnut’s) slipped in and Hiccup’s muscles immediately reacted to their presence by squeezing, eliciting a gasp from Hiccup.

“Okay?” Astrid asked.

She kissed his neck; Ruffnut sucked on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Hiccup said, breathless.

“Touch his prostate, you know he likes that,” Ruffnut said. He could hear the grin on her face.

“Understatement of my _life_!” Hiccup exclaimed. He panted.

And then, two fingers moved easily moved, pressing his prostate at the same time, causing him to moan loudly.

“Mmm,” Snotlout murmured.

“Such a nice sound,” Tuffnut said.

Hiccup’s hand reached out to grab Tuff’s cock and rub it at his head, pleased to note that he was leaking precum.

“Ohhh, that feels so nice, _fuck_ ,” Hiccup whispered. His hips moved against their fingers, his muscles squeezing them.

“Okay, my turn now,” Snotlout said.

Astrid and Ruffnut removed their fingers from Hiccup and he immediately whined.

“Oh hush,” Snotlout said. “You’ll be filled again soon.”

“Based on the looks on my brother’s and Fishlegs’ faces, at least three times, too,” Ruffnut said. She paused and said, “Hey, Snotlout, want a finger in your ass while you’re fucking Hiccup?”

“Uhh, I kinda wanted Fishlegs’ finger.”

“I had wanted to have my mouth near Fishlegs’ cock while bent over,” Hiccup said.

“You want to suck Fishlegs’ cock upside down,” Astrid translated.

Hiccup nodded sheepishly.

“Sort of?” Hiccup said, with a shrug.

“Are you okay with me doing that later, Snotlout?” Fishlegs asked, as he got comfortable on the floor in front of Hiccup.

“Definitely. Ruff, you can finger me if you want while I fuck Hiccup,” Snotlout said.

“And I’m gonna finger Tuff before he fucks Hiccup,” Astrid said. She was kissing Tuffnut’s neck in front of Hiccup, who found the sight of them quite nice.

“So, Snotlout, Tuff, and then Fishlegs?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes,” chorused their three voices.

Hiccup’s response was to bend over so that his hands were touching Fishlegs’ thighs, his mouth very close to Fishlegs’ cock. Fishlegs moved his own hips upwards so that Hiccup could lick the head of Fishlegs’ cock.

Snotlout moved closer to Hiccup, gripped his hips, and before anything else happened, Snotlout groaned and then moaned.

“Yeah, you like that,” Ruffnut said huskily.

“You fingering him?” Hiccup asked.

Snotlout let out a breathy whine and gave a thrust against Hiccup, his cock just barely touching skin, that confirmed his question.

“Okay, okay, Ruff,” Snotlout said, heavily breathing. “Stop.”

“Alrighty,” Ruffnut said.

Hiccup knew that she had removed her fingers from him after that.

“Ready, Hiccup?” Snotlout asked, after he took a deep breath.

“Yup!”

Hiccup sighed when he felt Snotlout’s oiled cock touch his hole, and he pressed his hips against it as Snotlout pressed forward. His immediate reaction was to shout, “Fuck!”

“How does it feel?” Tuffnut asked.

“Amazing,” Hiccup gasped.

“He feels tight?” Snotlout replied, his voice going up at the end of the sentence.

“Probably the positioning of his body,” Fishlegs suggested.

“His cock is pressed right against my prostate, ahh,” Hiccup panted. “Go hard, Snotlout.”

Snotlout’s cock moved inside Hiccup all the way until Snotlout was fully inside him, and then he moved back, and then thrust back in hard, and Hiccup yelped, and his muscles held onto Snotlout’s cock tightly.

Snotlout grunted as he thrust into Hiccup, his hands holding onto Hiccup, and the pleasure was wonderful, Hiccup was wrapped around his cock so wonderfully, and he was so happy to be doing this at the moment.

And Hiccup was meeting his thrusts, moving his hips on Snotlout’s cock, enjoying every little movement as it rubbed his prostate, and gods, he was going to get this specific position three times from three of his partners. Wonderful.

He moved his tongue over the tip of Fishlegs’ cock and enjoyed the soft little gasp that came from Fishlegs, and seeing drips of precum spill from that gorgeous slit of his. He was excited to have Fishlegs inside him. And Tuffnut, as well. And he was excited that Snotlout was inside him—

“Fuck!” Hiccup exclaimed, letting out a cry as the pleasure from Snotlout fucking him, his cock continuing to slide in and out, touching his beautiful prostate, continued to build.

“Close?” Astrid asked.

“Mm hmm,” Hiccup murmured, he shut his eyes briefly.

“Same,” Snotlout panted.  

“Inside me, okay?” Hiccup asked, and he let out another cry.

Snotlout grunted as he felt Hiccup squeeze him and panted out, “Okay.”

Not long after that, a few more thrusts, and then, Hiccup’s pleasure exploded like a plasma blast, and he cried out again, practically sobbing (Fishlegs was sixty-five percent sure the droplets of liquid that fell on his thigh were tears, and not cum or spit), and soon after, easily spurred on by Hiccup’s orgasm, Snotlout exclaimed and came inside him.

In the aftermath, Hiccup felt several pairs of hands caressing his body: Snotlout’s hands were on his sides until he pulled out and then they were moved across his side to his back.

“Do you need to go back into a standing position?” Astrid asked.

“Your blood might have rushed to your head,” Fishlegs asked.

Ruffnut made a sound that suggested she had thought of a comeback.

Hiccup let out a huff of air from his mouth, and then said, “Hey, I’m usually in a certain position for long periods of time when I’m riding Toothless.”

He still took the opportunity to unbend his body and get into a straight-standing position. He felt some of Snotlout’s cum drip from his hole onto the floor.

“Well, let me know when you’re ready,” Tuffnut said. He sounded slightly breathless.

Hiccup looked at Tuffnut, who had Astrid pressed against his back.

“Astrid, where’s your finger, or fingers?” Hiccup asked.

She merely grinned at him. A moment later, Tuffnut moaned.

That confirmed it.

“He might not last long inside you,” Astrid said, sounding just barely apologetic. Her hands were suddenly visible. “I’ve been fingerfucking him for a while.”

“Still gonna be fun,” Hiccup replied. He licked his lips as he watched as Tuffnut rub his cock down with their oil. His own cock was hard again, because the idea of being fucked again and knowing that Tuff’s own lovely prostate had been touched repeatedly by one of their shared partners was so fucking hot.

Hiccup then bent over again, and said, “Your turn.”

Hiccup moaned happily when he felt Tuff’s hands on his hips and felt the head of his cock right at his hole.

He barely had time to register that the cock was there when Tuffnut pressed inside him and mmm. It had been so wonderfully quick and easy for his cock to slip right in. He loved being stretched for his partners, letting them have easy access to him.

“You’re so slippery and wet and tight,” Tuffnut noted. “Snotlout’s cum feels nice.”

“Thanks!” Snotlout exclaimed. He was lounging in front of them, resting his head on Fishlegs’ shoulder.

There was a brief distraction as they had themselves a chuckle.

“I mean, am I wrong, though?” Tuffnut asked.

“Definitely not wrong,” Hiccup sighed. He then moved his hips against Tuff’s cock to hint to Tuff to start fucking him.

And Tuffnut took the hint and had Hiccup immediately gasping as his already-stimulated-once-recently-prostate was rubbed by the movement of Tuffnut’s cock inside him.

As Astrid predicted, Tuffnut did not last long. But he lasted long enough that Hiccup was able to have a second orgasm, exclaiming, “Oh, gods, Tuff!” before he yelped as he came for the second time, his body squeezing Tuffnut so intensely that because Tuffnut was already close because of Astrid’s fingers, Tuffnut followed him quickly into bliss with an exclamation in the form of a curse.

The only sound in the room was heavy breathing from the two of them, and then the sound of Tuffnut pulling out of Hiccup. Hiccup shivered when Tuffnut patted his hole gently. _Fuck_.

A moment after that, Hiccup felt Tuffnut’s hands caress his back.

“Do you want to stand up straight?” Tuffnut asked. “I totally understand if you wanna hang upside down, because it’s a lot of fun and plus, Toothless does it.”

Hiccup let out a wheeze of a laugh, a snort escaping.

A moment later, he was unfolding himself so he could stand up straight.

He turned around to face Tuffnut and shrugged.

“I mean, I am having fun,” Hiccup said. He grinned.

He pressed closer to Tuffnut and kissed him softly on the lips, gazing at him happily before Tuffnut broke their eye contact to sit down on the floor, near where Fishlegs was. Presumably so he could watch Hiccup get fucked again.

“Hiccup, let me know when you’re ready,” Fishlegs said, as he stood up. Snotlout changed positions when this happened so he was sitting normally and not leaning on someone.

With two fingers, Hiccup gestured for Fishlegs to come over to him.

“A come-hither gesture, Hiccup? Sexy,” Ruffnut said. She let out a moan.

Hiccup looked in her direction and smiled at her.

When Fishlegs was near him, Hiccup leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Fishlegs’ own.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Fishlegs asked. He gestured to Hiccup’s semi-flaccid cock, Hiccup’s stomach smeared with his own cum.

“Yes,” Hiccup replied. “Can I rub oil on you?”

Fishlegs nodded.

Hiccup then looked at his own stomach.

“Oh! Or, I guess I could use my own cum?” Hiccup suggested.

Hiccup swiped his fingers across the cum on his stomach, gathering some and then held his fingers up, waiting for Fishlegs’ answer.

As Fishlegs started to gently stoke Hiccup’s cock, he looked at Hiccup and said, “That’s acceptable but I would suggest still including oil anyway as a precautionary measure.”

Hiccup nodded, and then smeared the head of Fishlegs’ cock with cum.

After doing that, Hiccup held out his hand and waited for someone to pour some oil into his open hand.

And while waiting, he let out a moan and tossed his head back, hips thrusting in Fishlegs’ direction.

A moment later, he felt the oil in his hand and then rubbed it in his hand before pressing his palm on Fishlegs’ cock, covering the head of his cock, his hand circling it with a few wrist movements— ooh, the gentle gasp from Fishlegs, and then he let his hand slip down the cock, oil coating that beautiful cock.

“You ready?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah,” Fishlegs said softly.

“They act like this is the first time they’ve had sex,” Snotlout said, his voice betraying the eyeroll Hiccup was sure that he was doing.

“Like you don’t enjoy Hicclegs lovefests,” Astrid said. “Like you don’t jerk off when you get a chance to watch them together.”

“Hey, so, do you want to see me bent over again or…?” Hiccup asked, stopping the nonsense.

“Shut up, Snotlout!” Ruffnut said before Snotlout could even say a word. She had gotten comfortable on the floor next to Astrid, a single hand covering one of Astrid’s breasts.

Hiccup stood in front of Fishlegs, so his back was pressed against Fishlegs’ chest and they watched him easily bend over, his hands pressed to the floor.

Fishlegs’ large hands held him gently, softly, at the hips, and they knew Fishlegs had entered him when both of them moaned.

“Snotlout was right,” Fishlegs whispered shakily.

“Yes!” Snotlout exclaimed, immediately after. He paused and then said, “Wait, what was I right about?”

“How tight Hiccup is,” Fishlegs sighed, as he slowly thrust in Hiccup.

Hiccup moaned, his hips moving to meet the movement of Fishlegs. Gods, the way his cock touched his prostate, Hiccup’s muscles holding tight to him, like a hug that takes one’s breath away (and Hiccup had had plenty of tight hugs before!)… absolutely wonderful.

He let out a sob of pleasure.

“There’s his prostate sob,” Hiccup heard Ruffnut say.

“Hey, Fishface, you gonna go harder on him?” Snotlout asked.

“No,” Hiccup said, gasped. “It’s— ahh, perf-ahhhh.” He moaned, unable to complete his sentence.

“He, ahh, ohh, no complaints,” Fishlegs stuttered out.

“You’re the peanut gallery,” Astrid told Snotlout.

The twins laughed.

Hiccup moaned loudly, a stroke caressing his prostate in such a beautiful way, and the nonsense of the others faded away to just the feel of Fishlegs and his cock.

Hiccup adored the slow, gentle, and steady technique that Fishlegs used, so pleasurable, so lovely. Not erratic or in any hurry to finish, just savoring the moment, and while he enjoyed fast and rough techniques, too… this style made the pleasure slowly build in a crescendo…

He was so close and then… Fishlegs let out a moan and… it was all over.

Hiccup cried out, his muscles squeezing Fishlegs, his thighs shaking, and he just barely heard the whimper of pleasure that was almost on the verge of a sob from Fishlegs, and then ah, Fishlegs came, adding to the cum already inside him.

It was perfect and beautiful.

He stayed in that position until Fishlegs pulled out of him, and his knees decided they were tired and he began to fall forward, only to be caught by Fishlegs’s hands on his hips and the other four at his front, so he comfortably landed on soft skin surrounded by his Riders.

“Mmm,” Hiccup said, blissful.

He snuggled close to the first body he felt, which was Snotlout.

He only had to briefly glance to easily see him surrounded by the rest of them, watching him.

“You pleased?” Astrid asked.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Hiccup whispered. “This was amazing, gang.” He sighed happily.

“We should totally experiment with your flexible body more,” Snotlout said, a hand caressing Hiccup’s chest.

Hiccup heard agreement from the others, though Fishlegs was quick to suggest not right now.

“I’d definitely love that. But some other time,” Hiccup said. “I’m tuckered out. But… if you guys wanted to have some fun together, I’d be happy to watch.”

Ruffnut chuckled huskily.

“Maybe later,” Astrid said, speaking for everyone. “Cuddles with you first.”


End file.
